When Affection Calls
by animeg098
Summary: It hurts to love someone who will never reciprocate your feelings, but it's even harder to be admired by someone who looks exactly like the person you hate most. High school!Shizaya, TsukiXRoppi.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **When Affection Calls

**Author: **animeg

**Pairing(s): **ShizuoXIzaya, RoppiXTsuki, RoppiXIzaya

**Rating: **M for language and smut in later chapters

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

_**WARNING: This story contains **__**unrequited incestuous feelings**__**! i.e. brotherXbrother, glimpses of child abuse and hard core yaoi. If any of this content offends you, I suggest you leave right now! For the rest, feel free to continue.**_

…

_Whispers. _

_Unwelcoming, hostile, hurtful and full of malice. Those were the brutal voices that echoed everywhere in the endless darkness, leaving no place to seek solace from all the hatred, from all the spiteful comments that would tear one's heart over and over again._

"_Such a monstrous child!"_

"_Look at his eyes! Red, just like the devil himself!"_

"_She deserved better!"_

"_He's the reason she died! He's a murderer!"_

"_Murderer! Die already!"_

_They were all directed at a young boy, not more than five years old. He never said anything in return, though tears slowly cascaded down his cheeks, leaving wet trails behind on the soft skin. He merely looked at his feet, his bangs covering his eyes, his shoulders shaking as he silently sobbed._

"_I'm sorry…" was the only apology he could mutter. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" The words escaped his mouth like a broken mantra as his voice got caught in his throat. _

_But those whispers never died down. No one took mercy on him. No one stopped hating him._

"_It's all his fault!"_

"_He forced her to take her own life!"_

_Please…stop…_

"_That child is cursed! Misery follows him everywhere he goes."_

"_Do everyone a favor and die already, you useless prick."_

_Shut up…_

"_Look he's not even crying and his mother just died!"_

"_What kind of monster is he?"_

_Shut up!_

"_Even his own mother hated him. She'd rather kill herself than keep on living with him..."_

_SHUT UP!_

_**Slash Slash Slash**_

"_Roppi?" the small quizzical voice bought the young raven back to reality and his head snapped up automatically to see a small figure in the door way._

_It took him a few moments to realize what he was doing, his eyes shifting to his injured limb as the red liquid slowly poured down his arm, staining the tiled-floor below._

_He stared at the blood like it was the most interesting thing in the world…So red, so mesmerizing, taking away all those words, those spiteful memories, those hateful stares with it as it flowed out, replacing the emotional pain, the mental torture with physical anguish. _

"_Roppi?" The ten year old gasped as he watched his brother slowly mutilate himself, digging the knife again and again in his skin and watching almost curiously as the red liquid spurted out with fervor._

_In a moment the latter was by Roppi's side, his hands wrenching away the kitchen knife from his brother as he pulled the injured boy towards himself, wrapping his arms around the thin frame as both the ravens collapsed to the floor on their knees._

"_Izaya…" His voice was soft, delicate full of surprise as he found himself in his brother's warmth, the sharp pain being suppressed by the tingling sensation that erupted from being held in the arms of another._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" The older boy scolded the younger one quietly, his voice full of unmasked worry as Roppi sank his head in his brother's neck, inhaling the sweet scent which soothed his nerves. _

"_They were whispering again…" The young boy replied, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to relax. The younger boy fell limp in the older one's arms, feeling weak and drained. Initially he had gotten out of bed for a glass of water but the moment he entered the kitchen, the moment he was alone and surrounded by darkness, those people began whispering in his ear._

_The voices clouded his head and he could almost imagine the people standing in front of him, around him, behind him, everywhere, sneering as they said each spiteful word. Their gazes held nothing but hate and malice, making the young raven feel as if he truly did deserve to die, like there was no one who would truly accept him… _

"_Shhh…It's alright…I'm here…" The older boy murmured sweet words into Roppi's ears as his embrace tightened. Izaya, himself, was no older than ten years old and he barely knew what his younger brother went through. But this had happened enough times for him to know that he couldn't leave his younger brother alone in this state._

_By now Roppi had started weeping softly; the physical pain was starting to prove overwhelming. The burning sensation made his entire arm numb as his brother finally pulled away._

_Deep scarlet eyes clashed with familiar crimson ones as Roppi stared at the person who a mirror image of himself. They were so similar, so similar that at times Roppi wondered if his reflection had merely walked out of a plain mirror. His brother, the person he loved more than his life, was in front for him, worrying for him, concerned for him…and scared for him._

_His brother had never shown such emotions before and Roppi was elated to see that his brother really did care for him…At least someone did…_

_Roppi was loosing too much blood, too fast, despite the fact that his brother was putting pressure on the multiple wounds with the help of his shirt. He shuddered as his body began to feel cold. It was as if he had been drained of every ounce of strength he had, as if his body had given up on living all together._

"_Iza…ya..." He muttered weakly as he stared into anxious eyes. By now, his brother had already started yelling for help and their parents would be over any minute, probably grumbling about how they were awakened from their sleep. Those pitiful humans would be ruining this moment when he had his brother's undivided attention. "Don't leave me…" He let out a feeble plea._

_The only thing he could hear were his brother's voice frantically calling his name before everything went black…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_I would like to kill all the crows of the mortal world_

_And sleep in with the master of my heart_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When he was young, he always hated mirrors, hated them with such a deep passion that it made him tremble with rage.

Every time he looked at one, he always hated the reflection that stared back, despite the fact that it was his own. The person who stared back was pale, frail and weak, looking as if he were sick with a life-threatening disease. He had scars over his body, particularly his wrist, a reminder that he had tried to take his own life multiple times and had failed. There were always gashes and bruises on his face, marring his skin like unattractive blue blotches on smooth porcelain.

The only thing that he _did_ like about his reflection was his eyes. They were a brilliant color of scarlet, so vibrant, so endearing, so full of life despite the fact he wanted to die. Those eyes were his inspiration to move on, and it was currently a similar pair of eyes that were looking at him sleepily, their owner yawning as he rubbed those mesmerizing irises, trying to get the sleep out of his system.

"What're you doin'?" The older of the two slurred, showing he wasn't fully sober yet. He had been sleeping peacefully, lost in the wonderland of dreams, until he felt someone stroke his hair, the action being soothing yet disturbing his slumber.

"Watching you sleep." The reply came almost instantly, the younger of the two siblings maneuvering himself to get more space on the single bed. He almost regretted that they slept on different beds now. He missed his brother's warm embrace. It always made the nightmares go away.

"You do know that's creepy, right?" The older raven joked before muffling a yawn as he stretched, noticing how early it was when he glanced at his alarm clock. He shouldn't have been awake yet.

"Not if the victim talks in his sleep…So, I heard you were planning to run away with ootoro?" Roppi bit back the laughter that was threatening to escape his throat. Izaya had a weird habit of talking in his sleep. And he said the _most amusing_ things. Most of them revolved around his unrequited love for ootoro…

The older raven gave his brother a half-hearted glare, before, scuffling under his sheets once again.

"What's between me and ootoro is none of your business." Izaya mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed by the fact that someone heard the fantasies he had about fatty tuna. "What're you doing in my bed anyway?" The future informant frowned when he noticed his brother's hand was still entangled in his hair. He didn't like people invading his personal privacy but his sibling had a weird habit of ruffling his hair every time they were close. Most people would be annoyed but Izaya didn't really feel all that bothered except when he was disturbed when he was trying sleep. He wasn't a morning person…

"I couldn't sleep…" The latter whispered solemnly, retracting his hand from the soft tresses, his scarlet eyes emotionless as he said the words.

A piercing silence came over the two brothers as they stared at each other wordlessly, their eyes doing the talking for them.

Roppi had nightmares.

He had always had nightmares ever since he met Izaya when he became a part of the family when they were both eight. He wasn't adopted from an orphanage, no; he was in fact, Izaya's half-brother, meaning they were connected by the lineage of blood. It was the reason why they looked so familiar, almost like twins.

Their whore of a father played around with a woman, despite having a pregnant fiancé. When he found out that his mistress also got pregnant, he left her in favor of his soon-to-be wife. They got married and had Izaya. The mistress on the other hand, deciding against abortion, had her own son, whom she named Hachimenroppi or Roppi for short.

But a few years after her death, his father tried to take responsibility for his actions and took the illegitimate son under his own wing. But by then, it was too late. Roppi had already developed a deep unseated hatred for all of humanity, whether it be his father, his biological mother or any other person in this world…That was…until he met the boy who looked a mirror image of himself.

"I need to go early to school today. I have to get something done." He had a stoic expression as he said those words. Roppi never showed emotions. He was cold, impassive and indifferent to everyone around him. He hated humanity. He hated all humans which such a deep fervor that it made his blood run cold…there was only one exception to his feelings of hate and loathing…

And it was this teenager right in front of him, his own flesh and blood, his own brother…

"Go ahead, I'm gonna go back to sleep." Izaya yawned before lying back down on his pillow, closing his eyes and hoping to go to sleep in a deep slumber.

Without another word, Roppi detached himself from the exhausted being. Slowly, he padded his way to the door, noticing with a frown that the place was a mess. Izaya needed to clean his room once in a while! Sighing Roppi took a moment as he stood in the door way, turning back only to murmur the words he always said incoherently:

"I love you, brother…"

Obviously the older sibling didn't notice it, he never did, but Roppi didn't let it faze him. Someday…someday he would definitely convey his feelings…

…

As always, school was uneventful in the early morning.

Roppi always came early; it was a good way to avoid the hustle and bustle on the streets in the morning hours.

School itself was an obligation if not a nuisance. Roppi hated sitting in class surrounded by all those filthy humans so he always took the back seat. Luckily it was next to the window so Roppi preoccupied himself by looking outside the clear glass and observing the birds as they flapped their wings enthusiastically in the sky, diving and chirping and making the morning feel alive.

Roppi loved birds.

They were innocent and pure creatures, untainted by the cruelty of this world. He loved how free they were, going wherever they pleased without any leash to tie them down. And most importantly, they were absolutely beautiful.

_Not as beautiful as him though…_

Yes, to Roppi, his brother was his most cherished possession, something he'd die before allowing to slip out of his hands.

It was wrong without a doubt, wrong to feel this way about someone who he'd spent most of his life with, someone who shared the same father, someone who _trusted_ him completely.

But after a long time of contradicting himself, Roppi had come to a bizarre conclusion.

The feelings he felt for his older sibling were far beyond brotherly love or admiration, it was more like a sick infatuation that he could never deny having. Maybe all the love one was supposed to have towards his relatives and friends was mustered up in the feelings he felt for his brother. He adored his brother too much to have time to feel sympathy-or anything except hate and indifference towards other human beings.

His brother was different, different than all these spiteful humans who buzzed around like annoying pests. Throughout the years they had been together, Roppi had found that of all the people he knew, his brother was probably the most caring of them.

He remembered the tribulations he had gone through, the difficulties, the anger, the disappointment, yet despite all that, Izaya had never once left his side. It was easy to fall in love with such a person, much to Roppi's dismay.

However, he knew that his older brother would never feel the same way.

Izaya had once told him that his heart belonged to humanity itself and he could never love an individual personally, it was impossible for him to do. That comment had undoubtedly hurt. Roppi had always thought that his brother had a soft spot for him. But after that Izaya had said something even more shocking:

"_I just love you a little more, because you look like me…"_

Roppi had been elated at those words and couldn't stop smiling the whole day which was a big thing since Roppi almost never smiled. Though one would've expected his sibling to say 'I love you a little more, because you are my brother', Roppi was not dismayed by the truth that it was in fact because of his looks that Izaya had developed a liking towards him, he merely enjoyed the company of his loved one, knowing he was special to the other as well…

It had, many times before, crossed his mind of how awful it was that he was actually having incestuous feelings when his brother probably didn't love him in _that_ way. But it was a fascination that the raven could not deny, an obsession which always kept him on the edge…

His brother was loathed by most people. He knew that. Izaya probably deserved to be hated by every human on the planet since he used them as his play things, manipulating them and placing them in troublesome situations, yet he always claimed he loved them, loved observing them. His brother was a sadist, no doubt. He relished seeing other people in pain and Roppi contrasted him perfectly with his own masochistic nature.

Roppi treated pain as a friend, not an enemy. He treated it as a means of escape, escaping from people around him who were all hypocrites and never showed their true hateful nature except to those who were weaker than them, those whom they could oppress. At least his brother wasn't a hypocrite. He made his personality known by everyone, and yet a few people still hung around him and became his _friends_…

The fact that Izaya had other people close to him unnerved Roppi a bit, but he was always too afraid to say anything. He was afraid that if he acted too clingy or if he acted too possessive, his brother might leave him, like all those other people had left him before. He knew he could become clingy at times. After all, he could only show his childish side to his brother. But he knew that being selfish and over-protective would only give away his true feelings. So he tried to give Izaya some space.

That was one of the reasons why he came to school early, that and because he absolutely hated being in a crowd of people.

Roppi was indebted to his brother in many ways. Izaya the one who pulled him out of the misery of his childhood, out of the misery of being rejected by his own mother and being abused by his own uncle. Yes, he owed his brother a lot.

Izaya was the light that shone his world, sharing the same devil-like eyes, showing him that he wasn't alone in being hated and despised by humanity. The bond they shared was the bond of blood. It gave Roppi comfort knowing that no one else had that same privilege.

The empty class where there hung an eerie sort of silence slowly got filled as more and more students started to arrive. None of them greeted him, not that he wanted to be greeted in the first place. He didn't want to be affiliated with these humans in any way. He liked being ignored; he liked being a speck in the class which other people barely ever noticed. He didn't like attention at all.

As he continued to gaze outside the window, his chin resting on his knuckle, his eyes were suddenly met by a sight which made his eyebrow twitch in irritation. His brother had finally made it to school. But that wasn't what bothered him; it was in fact that blonde that chased after his sibling with a street sign in his hand. Heiwajima Shizuo. The person he hated a lot more than he hated other humans.

He hated that blonde with every fiber of his being, the blonde who always attempted to hurt his brother, attempted to take away the _reason_ for his existence.

His jaw tightened as he saw the blonde mercilessly hurl a sign at Izaya, his hands in his pockets fingering the blade that rested there. Yes, he was just as skilled with knives as his sibling, but he never made it known publicly. He watched as his brother dodged every searing punch like an expert, quick and agile like a cat. Both the teenagers gave everyone a good show as they ran off to a different location in the school, Shizuo still hot on Izaya's tail.

It was only after they had left that Roppi realized that he had been grinding his teeth and that his muscles were tense. As soon as he noticed the changes, he quickly returned to his usual demeanor, wiping off the scowl that marred his feature.

Heiwajima Shizuo. Roppi hated that person from the very depth of his heart. It was not only because the blonde had tried to kill Izaya on countless occasions, but also because he felt as if there was something between them…Something that connected them together like pieces of a puzzle. He couldn't help but feel that they were hiding something, that there was something beyond that all that hate and malice and heated glares.

Roppi distinctly remembered how _angry_ his brother had gotten when he interfered in one of their daily brawls. Izaya had been absolutely furious and he had actually lashed out at his younger sibling when they reached the vicinity of their home.

That night, for the first time in four years, Roppi added another deep scar to the collection on his wrist. Surprisingly, Izaya had discovered him doing the deed despite the fact that he was in his room. The older raven had immediately ran to his aid, his previous anger dissipating as he fumbled with his words and his medical skills, trying to help his injured brother.

Roppi had just stared at his sibling in mild surprise. It had been a long time since he had seen Izaya worry so openly in front of him. The fact that Izaya _did_ care implanted itself on his mind and he silently savored his brother's nurturing attitude. After that incident, Roppi had never meddled in any of their fights.

In fact, he tried his best to stay away from his sibling when they were at school, knowing that he would easily get jealous of the people close to his sibling and then regret doing something that would make his brother hate him again. He didn't want to fight with the only person he cared about. The feeling was too agonizing…

The bell finally rung, signaling the fact that class was going to start any minute. Students shuffled into the classroom like a swarm of bees, each making that annoying _buzz _and Roppi was reminded how much he hated class.

Thankfully, the students assumed silence once the teacher walked in; taking the attendance to make sure each student was present. Roppi didn't answer when his name was called out, he never did and the teacher was used to it so he merely shrugged it off.

The day went on like any other. Teachers came in one by one, taught the subject they paid to teach, gave some homework and warnings of upcoming tests and left without another word. The students on the other hand were a bit more unpredictable. Stupid humans. They were always coming up with new methods of teasing other people. It was easily apparent that they had nothing better to do with their pitiful lives.

Soon enough, the stupid students got even more worked up as the Biology Lesson approached. The school had come up with a new scheme to help the children understand the subject since it proved to be a challenge. It was called 'The Bio Workshop'.

In it, third-year students and second-year students interacted for advanced learning. Students of each grade had to give presentations in front of their seniors or juniors on a specific subject assigned to them by the teacher. The presenters were asked questions by the audience and had to prepare the topic well so that they would be able answer any query. At times when complicated questions arose (children did after all _think_), the teacher would let out a helping hand.

Right now, there were four people standing in front of the class to give their presentation. They were an year younger than Roppi himself and each had a paper in his hand.

Roppi barely glanced at the young students, still staring absentmindedly outside the window. Today's topic was 'Reproduction in Humans', a topic which kids usually made fun off.

The older teens would practically bombard their underclassmen with all sorts of weird questions.

Just as Roppi had thought, odd questions began to pop up as soon as the first teenager had started to speak. Some of them were: _'You a virgin?" or even "Ever thought of sex change surgery" or even "Is it pleasurable to stick something up your ass?"._

Roppi rolled his eyes. Despite trying to detach himself from this class, being physically present meant that he could still hear all the nonsense these vulgar humans were sprouting.

Thankfully it wasn't long before the last person was left and lunch break was only fifteen minutes away.

"Th-the v-vagina is a p-art o-of the fe-male r-reproduction sy-sytem. And its lo-located at th-the…umm…erm…Sensei…c-can someone el-else do this p-part?"

The silent class was suddenly filled with echoes of laughter as students giggled at the poor teen stammered in front of the class, trying to regain his bearings. It was apparent that those students who had fallen asleep were now wide awake, thinking they had another victim they could make fun of.

Roppi sighed as he heard the teacher urge the poor student to continue. What was he? A wimp? At that age guys talked about vaginas and boobs as casually as one discusses the weather…

Alright fine. Roppi had to admit that stuttering voice full of embarrassment was kind of funny. It sounded as if the poor boy was trying to keep his voice from faltering too much but it was obvious that he was making a fool out of himself. He sounded as if he was going to faint any second.

There was no reason to be shy about it. It was a fact of life that men and women fucked like bunnies and enjoyed it and did again and again and again, so what was there to be so mortified about?

Roppi glanced at the student standing in front of the class from the corner of his eyes; curious to whom the innocent, wavering voice full of evident embarrassment belonged to. It was not as if he was amused or interested, it was only out of sheer curiosity.

His eyes only widened slightly as he his gaze was met with the person he hated with a burning passion. Roppi blinked, and then blinked once again, just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him…

Sure enough, there in front of him was a person who could easily be considered as Heiwajima Shizuo's dopple ganger…

…

**Author's ramble:** Hello's all my beautiful people!~ Yes I have started this new story and it's the one I am currently working on. I feel really bad about neglecting 'Dreaming Of You', and I have the next chapter in my head…just needs to be typed!

LOL, guys it's a hard thing for me to say, but I suck at humor. I don't have a humorous bone in my body. Not that I don't like to laugh (yes I am one of those who will laugh at the most random things and are even ticklish in their armpits), but sadly, I can't make a good joke to save my life. So this story is gonna be full of angst, angst and angsty angst~ Or at least that's what I am planning!~

Yes, this story contains one-sided incestuous feelings, so I won't be surprised if I get flamed. But please guys, DO NOT flame! Read the warning at the top, there's a reason it's been high lighted like '_**WARNING!**_'. 'Kay? So I don't want people complaining to me that they didn't know and stuff!

Oh and before I forget, if any one's curious enough to know more about the phrase 'I would like to kill all the crows of the mortal world and sleep in with the master of my heart', check out the link below:

http:/ .com /threads/267555- Origin- I-want- to-kill-all-the- crows-and-sleep-in- with-my- lover

(Remove all the spaces!~)

Anyhoo, for all those who read this and liked it, please leave a review! I want to know whether this story is worth continuing or whether I should just drop it.

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: **When Affection Calls

**Author: **animeg

**Pairing(s): **ShizuoXIzaya, RoppiXTsuki, RoppiXIzaya

**Rating: **M for language and smut in later chapters

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

_**WARNING: This story contains **__**unrequited incestuous feelings**__**! i.e. brotherXbrother, glimpses of child abuse and hard core yaoi. If any of this content offends you, I suggest you leave right now! For the rest, feel free to continue.**_

…

"_What is it that you like about Heiwajima Shizuo?"_

"_Like? Roppi, I'm sure you already know that I despise him more than anything." _

_Hachimenroppi stared at his brother solemnly, conflicting emotions racking his mind as he recalled the incident that had taken place earlier that day. He was confused. No he was beyond confused. And the unknown reason for this tense atmosphere between the two brothers was unnerving._

_Izaya had been edgy all day for no apparent reason at all. He always seemed annoyed at one thing or another and his fiery temper sparked at the slightest of mishaps. Usually, he never got mad at all, and even if he did, he kept it well hidden behind a nasty sneer. _

_So seeing such a part of Izaya was not only a new experience, but also one that really made Roppi anxious, for he felt that he was responsible for causing such a reaction._

_But at the same time, it irked the younger sibling to know that there was __**something**__ between the blonde and his beloved brother, something so utterly prevailing that it was enough to cause such a hostile response from Izaya. _

_Roppi's veins burnt as he felt unfamiliar sensations wash over him. _

_Envy. Anger. Desire… _

_Envy of the blonde who could get such unwavering attention from his beloved. Anger due to the fact that his brother was being unreasonable and the desire for his brother to love him so much that the petty blonde would be left forgotten._

_The disconcerting situation was made worse by the fact that Izaya was lying. If Izaya really did hate Shizuo, then the blonde monster would have already been dead by now, human or not…_

"_Why do you go easy on him, if you hate him?"_

_Izaya merely remained silent, darting his eyes away as if trying to avoid the question completely._

_Roppi snarled at the gesture. It was getting harder and harder to keep his voice low and stable. He didn't know why he felt so agitated. _

_Maybe it was because he felt as if his dearest sibling was hiding something from him, something he ought to be aware of. Siblings, especially those as close as the Orihara brothers, weren't supposed to keep secrets._

_Or maybe, it was because his brother was acting so irate, even though Roppi had actually tried to protect him from the blonde's clutches this morning. He knew he shouldn't have interfered, but when he saw the large bruise on his brother's cheek, his body acted out of his own accord and he stabbed the blonde in the shoulder blade. _

"_I can kill him for you if you want. I wont hesitate even for a-"_

"_That's enough!" The elder of the two barked furiously, his crimson eyes covered by his bangs. Roppi was taken aback by the sudden outburst, his eyes widening slightly and his heart thumping at the tone. The room fell into a remote silence as the younger raven saw an array of diverging emotions flash across his elder brother's face. _

_He was at loss for words…_

_A few moments passed and the crimson eyed brunette finally regained his composure, immediately covering all those sentiments by wearing a blank expression._

"_Shizu-chan is my problem. He's my prey," The raven spoke calmly, deliberately as if he were threatening someone. His face held no emotion at all. "I won't allow anyone to get in my way. Not even you Roppi…" Izaya stared back with feverish crimson eyes, eyes which usually made Roppi's heart flutter, but now, that gaze was setting his veins on fire. So much hate, in just a pair of eyes…_

"_Don't act so human, brother," Roppi's voice was cold, bitter, a pitch he never used with his brother and reserved for the rest of humanity. His shoulders shook in rage, teeth grinding against each other in frustration as his hand curl into a threatening fist. How could he make his brother understand?_

"_And you shouldn't interfere in my affairs," There was a smile plastered on the elder sibling's face, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that there was no warmth behind that expression._

_Roppi countered the look with his own emotionless facade, seemingly undaunted by his brother's ignorance towards what he was feeling. But inside, he felt as if everything was burning, as if his heart was being hammered and nails were being forced into it. It was hard to breath, it was hard to think. All those words stabbed him like a blade, and yet here he was, powerless to do anything to make himself feel better, powerless to make his brother realize his true feelings…._

_The monotony of silence was broken by the echoes of a humorless chuckle. _

"_I'm glad you understand Roppi," The older sibling strode forward until there was no distance between the two, startling the latter who jerked back slightly at the sudden contact. Izaya lifted his hand, running his fingers through his brother's hair, knowing that it calmed the other and then he leaned forward, closer and closer until his warm breath ghosted over his brother's neck, leaving a trail of involuntary shivers to run down the other's spine._

_Roppi stood there motionlessly, his heart racing wildly as his brother's husky whisper made its way to his ear. "But the next time you interfere between me and Shizu-chan, I won't hold back, dear brother…"_

_Izaya moved away from his paralyzed brother, satisfied that he had gotten the message through without any ruckus. He strolled off back to his bedroom, leaving his counterpart frozen in his place in delusional daze. _

_It was the first time the two siblings had fought over something as trivial as another human being…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_The dark days began to shine_

_Since the day you came in sight_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Of all the oddities one could experience on seemingly normal and uneventful day, this was one Hachimenroppi would never have imagined.

He stared at the blonde with his eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion, his lips pursed in a thin line and his mind trying to decipher what was exactly going on.

Was that _Heiwajima Shizuo _in front of him, getting teased and humiliated in front of the class and not reacting in a violent manner? Surely there should have been a few tables flung here and there by now.

'_He's too calm. This is not normal…'_

Roppi's mind suddenly clicked and he finally decided against his first impression. This was definitely not the blonde beast. Had it been him, the students would have been too terrified to make fun of him even if he was messing up his presentation.

Besides, Shizuo studied in the same grade as Roppi albeit different classes and the blonde in front of the class was supposed to be a year younger than the raven, himself. So there was no logical way that this could be that spiteful Heiwajima.

Roppi studied his underclassmen with mild interest.

Apart from the calmer demeanor, there was a marked difference in the way they both dressed. Shizuo's appearance was always disheveled with cuts and tears littering his uniform and his untidy hair sticking out chaotically in all directions. However this one kept himself well-groomed. His uniform was straightened out, crease-less though he had folded the sleeve till his elbows. A white scarf was snaked around his neck, making Roppi wonder why he even needed to wear a scarf in such weather. The glasses on his face gave him a sophisticated, elegant look though they did nothing to hide the hue of red that painted the blonde's cheeks, clearly showing his mortification.

It was funny how Roppi could notice that red face even from where he sat.

There was a white satchel hanging from his left shoulder, tangled around his neck and resting below his waist. All in all, he looked like any other student in the corridor, except for the fact that he had bleached blonde hair, which was probably dyed.

He was also quite tall, Roppi noticed with slight dismay. He was really tall, with broad, well-defined shoulders and a seemingly strong built. This guy looked anything _but_ a pushover, so similar to the protozoan he had come to hate.

Roppi's mouth went dry at the irony of it all. Sure he and his brother shared the same physical appearance, but this just seemed like someone was trying to pull his leg. He briefly wondered if he was on one of those TV where the hidden cameraman would come out of nowhere and say 'gotcha!'.

The corners of the raven's lips quirked up as he heard the blonde's meek, stammering voice, his words slurring over each other in confusion as he attempted to keep his voice strain-free. He hid his head in the papers in front of him, refusing to look at the students who were cruelly snickering at him, occasionally making lame jokes as the teacher tried to get them to be quite.

Roppi expected the blonde to lash out, do at least something to regain his lost pride but the latter just stood there, looking flustered and perplexed. Humans had it in their nature to cover up insecurities by harsh words and spiteful comments but this blonde seemed different, he just stood there and took in all that insensitive mockery without making any retort.

He seemed so timid and shy, that Roppi couldn't help but feel sympathy for him despite the fact he looked like the person he loathed with all his being.

This was one of the reasons why he hated humans. They never skipped an opportunity to ridicule someone on their short comings. They were always thoughtless to others feelings and sentiments, always caring about themselves and having a good laugh.

"_Hey, is that guy stupid?"_

"_God, he is such a drag! Cant he just shut up?"_

"_Why isn't he just getting it over with?"_

"_Sheesh, such a pussy."_

"_Ugh, so annoying. I don't know what these teachers were thinking when they decided this."_

Soft hisses echoed throughout the class, eventually getting louder and louder until Roppi's ears started to which with annoyance at the sounds of the incoherent words.

They were whispering again. Those spiteful humans were finally showing their true, malicious nature.

Roppi felt a surge of anger run through him as the students continued to gossip. He could hear each word, and he was sure the blonde could too.

He suddenly gritted his teeth, a wave of nausea washing over him as his head started to pound.

His ears rang as those wretched memories came back to him, memories he had locked up in the depths of his minds, memories which had made him hate all these humans in the first place. _They_ had always whispered behind his back, thinking that he didn't hear them talking when in fact he heard and understood each word. He _felt_ each word as it carved a scar in his heart.

Some were even aware that Roppi was listening to them as _they_ spoke against him, but that didn't seem to matter to them since they knew that Roppi could do nothing to stop them. He was too powerless at the time. He was just a child after all.

"_Such a monster."_

"_Die already! No one wants you!"_

"_You little piece of shit! Do you really think she loved you?"_

Shut up.

"_You killed her, you demon."_

"_Child of devil! Look at his eyes!"_

Shut up!

"_My daughter would have been alive if it weren't for you!"_

"_You killed her!"_

"_You murderer!"_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Two hands banged against the table as the raven stood up from his chair.

The whispers immediately died down and the class fell silent as the students stared at Roppi in utter surprise. Even the teacher seemed flabbergasted. The blonde who was being made fun of froze, shifting his gaze to the teenager who had suddenly interrupted the class.

The raven who had never spoken a word a word in class, who had never shown an ounce of emotion, that same teen had finally burst out in uncontrollable rage.

The students remained tense in their chairs as the brunette finally looked up, his bloodshot eyes narrowed in slits, his gaze cold, impassive, almost…demonic and his lips turned up in a twisted smile which made everyone shiver. It was look of pure unadulterated hatred, a look that would leave people trembling in fear, a look that could make one have nightmares, a psychotic look of pure _terror_.

His smile widened and he fingered the blade in his pocket, his mind finally bent on seeing some blood, the red liquid that he hadn't seen in a long time…Only this time around, it wouldn't be his…Oh he would enjoy slicing up these humans until they were so disfigured that no one would even be able to recognize their faces…

All he saw red…red, red, red, red, red…_painting the walls, the tilted floor, the kitchen counter, the knife that lay in her hand. Her body by the sink, pale, unmoving, her eyes wide open, her mouth parted with a mixture of saliva and blood dripping down her lips. _

_Death, so terrifying, so quite. Silencing one forever….Silencing those whispers forever…_

'_They deserve to die'_ A voice inside his mind whispered and he snickered darkly in agreement.

_RING RING RING_

The pitched sound made Roppi jolt as his mind took a dip back into reality. The students snapped out of their trance as well, each scampering for the door as the teacher called for calm. But the rampaging students didn't pay any heed to her words and continued to shove themselves out the door. Eventually even the teacher walked but not before giving Roppi a look filled with distaste and disgust. She didn't want to talk to this psychotic student she was stuck with this year.

Soon the class was empty and Roppi stood there alone in the desolate classroom, his thin shoulders trembling slightly as his heart raced at the realization of what he almost did. He almost wanted to…_disembowel_ those humans…

He could feel something warm, wet slide down his palm as searing pain shot through his system and he yanked his hand out of his pocket.

He frowned when he saw blood smeared on his palm, a thin slice staining his skin. He couldn't remember _when _he had actually pressed the knife against his palm hard enough to cause himself an injury. He sighed, half in relief, half in guilt when he thought of the look Izaya would give him if he saw this. Roppi had made an oath not to cut himself, no matter how angry or depressed he was, but recently it was getting harder and harder to keep up with that promise.

This time he hadn't even _intended_ to do it. His brain had been overcome with rage and he barely felt when he inflicted that wound on himself.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually seeing his _relative's _faces in his classmates. It was disgusting feeling. He didn't want to see those people ever again, especially after what they put him through.

He stared at the cut for a moment, trying to figure out if it was deep enough for him to visit the school nurse or not when an apprehensive voice made him jump.

"A-are you alright?" The raven recoiled immediately from the shock and snapped his head towards the intruder, giving him a death glare which would definitely send him running.

But suddenly his eyes widened when he found himself staring intently at a pair of memorizing claret eyes. For a few moments he couldn't think.

Those eyes…they were just like his….they were just like his beloved brother's…they were…beautiful, glassy, like they were piercing through his very soul and looking into the secrets that he had kept well-hidden.

Who was _this young man_?

…

Tsukishima's widened temporarily, the gorgeous raven before him taking his breath away.

In front him was a picture of splendor, a youth who looked like he was painted with utmost precision. His ebony tresses were sleek, silky and contrasted his pale, porcelain skin with utter perfection. His eyes, those captivating scarlet eyes, shone with a fiery passion, the intensity sending chills down his spine. His features showed shock, such an endearing expression as his full lips parted in an 'o', a look of confusion etched over his attractive features.

Tsuki could feel the blush as it spread across his cheeks. All of a sudden his heart was pounding, beating hard and fast against his chest, He couldn't remember the last time a person had made his heart feel alive. There was something, something like an invisible string that drew him to this beautiful creature.

It was almost as if he could actually feel the chemistry between them and the vibes that washed over him like gigantic tides and practically swept him away.

Tsuki mentally slapped himself. This was another _guy_ he was thinking in _that _way about. He definitely did not swing that way….right?

Unbeknownst to him, Roppi was in a similar state of confusion.

Those eyes had taken him by surprise. He always thought that he and his brother were the only ones who shared those eyes, those eyes which had caused him to develop a sinful love towards his brother.

The raven was quick to recover from the shock, immediately looking away from those eyes, breaking himself out of the spell that they had cast over him.

He felt insecure all of a sudden, gulping down the lump that had formed in his throat. He mentally berated himself for loosing his composure over something so trivial.

"Yeah." His voice held no emotion at all, and the raven rejoiced when he noticed that it didn't falter and he was able to keep up his image.

There were a few more moments of awkward silence and the blonde was still staring at him, the intensity was making Roppi increasingly uncomfortable. Normally he'd just give him an angry look and stomp away but right now his motor functions weren't listening to him and all he could do was just feel even more self-conscious as the blonde continued to gape at him like he was something delicious to eat…

'_Will you stop staring?'_

It was almost as if the blonde heard his mental request, and he looked away, flustered to the core as he realized that he'd been gawking at the teenager in front of him.

Tsuki's eyes flitted across the room, trying to look at anything except the brunette in front of him. He didn't know whether to be mortified because he had been caught staring or whether to just act natural like he wasn't having an inner turmoil at all. He could feel his body almost fidget, and yet he felt oddly giddy. What was happening?

It was then, during his moment of embarrassment, that his gaze fell onto his counterpart's hand, and his eyes narrowed when he saw it covered in a red liquid.

All of a sudden Tsuki lifted the brunette's hand, bringing it closer to his face as he inspected the fluid dripping from it. Sure enough, his suspicions were correct. There was a gash in the inner palm, a long cut which was bleeding profusely, the crimson liquid pouring generously until it covered the whole of the raven's palm like red ink. Though that was certainly not the case. The putrid, salty scent blood confirmed that the wound was a serious one and that the red fluid was actually blood.

Tsuki suddenly felt sick. The teen in front of him was not even flinching, acting as if he didn't even feel the rip in his tender skin. Cautiously, Tsuki reached inside in satchel, briefly looking at the brunette for any signs of retaliation before returning to his search. Where the heck had he put the damn thing?

"You're hurt." It was more of a statement than a question.

The raven watched with cat-like curiosity as the blonde in front of him fumbled with the contents inside his bag. They hadn't even gotten each other's name, yet the blonde was still showing genuine concern for a stranger he barely knew, a stranger who just moments ago had shown that he might have been insane.

Roppi frowned when he remembered his previous outburst. The roomers would spread like a fire consumes dry wood and his brother would most definitely hear about it. Izaya was always the first to know about everything that happened in the school. His brother was, as most people would put it, well-informed.

The raven hissed all of a sudden when a stinging sensation shot up his arm and he jerked his arm away from the imposter, glaring at the blonde who looked slightly surprised the sudden action. Roppi was about to let his irritation be known when his eyes got caught with his partners he stiffened.

Those eyes, those beautiful eyes, showing apprehension for him, looking so similar to his brother's, the boy he'd fallen in love with, the teen he'd give his life for, the only person who had shown him sympathy and love at times when he thought he would just drown in the sorrow that engulfed him.

Why did they look so similar? Why were they so full of anxiety and uneasiness? Why did their owner even care?

The spectacles only made them shine even more. They were like glossy pieces of rubies, embedded in a bed of pure white.

"I'm sorry…I was just wiping it…It's going to…hurt a bit…" Tsuki bit back the nervousness in his voice, trying to sound confident. He did not know what he was doing or why he was doing it for that matter, his body just acted out of its own accord and he felt worried that the wound would get infected if not treated properly.

Gently, he reached out for the injured hand, mentally sighing in relief when the raven did not pull away from him. After wiping away the blood, the blonde proceeded to get some cotton and a small bottle of antiseptic.

"I'm Tsukishima." He introduced himself as he shuffled through his back, all the while avoiding those skeptical crimson eyes staring at him with something akin to fascination. He hadn't been in such a situation before and neither had he felt a sense of attraction towards anyone in the past, especially another male.

Tsuki gulped when his counterpart stayed quite. Wasn't this where the raven was also supposed to introduce himself too?

The blonde tried to keep his exterior calm, despite the internal havoc taking place inside him. He was feeling nervous, so goddamn nervous that he was feared that even his hands would be sweaty.

Roppi watched with a bit of amusement as different emotions flickered in those claret eyes. The teen in front of him was most certainly feeling edgy, after all his shoulders kept squirming uncomfortably. However, he kept silent, not responding when the blonde introduced himself. The raven wasn't good with strangers; he didn't trust the human race in general. However, he couldn't stop himself from imagining how endearing his brother would look which such conflicted emotions in his eyes.

His heart skipped a beat at the thought. Izaya, looking so insecure…so vulnerable…so breakable…just like when they were young…

Roppi was bought back to reality as warm, timid hands seized his own, holding them carefully as skillful fingers worked their way around his wound. He flinched slightly as the cut started to sting immediately, the blonde muttering small apologies when he hissed at the flourishing.

Such cautious hands, so careful and considerate.

Roppi stared at the blonde curiously, observing how his eyebrows knit together in concentration as he started cleaning the wound. He could feel butterflies flutter in his stomach as a small, barely noticeable blush spread across face. Never had a person, other than his own brother, treated him with such gentleness. They always showered hateful words at him, looked at him with eyes full of malice and disdain.

They never tried to understand him or look beyond his cold façade. They always thought of him as a heartless person and wanted nothing to do with him. Likewise, Roppi built a barrier around himself, doing everything to avoid the beings who considered him to be nothing more than a nuisance. He never talked to anyone, never interfered with other's affairs, never did anything to make himself noticed. He was like a brush stroke in a painting, blending in with the surroundings in an endeavor not to be noticed.

Yet despite his attempts, people still approached him. He always thought it was because he looked so much like his brother who was one of the most notorious people in school.

He could hear the people whisper as they talked about his brother, gossiping about how much damage Izaya and Shizuo had done to public property. Sometimes people mistook him for his brother. Bullies came to him looking for a fight, girls confessed their undying love; Heiwajima Shizuo even tried to punch him once.

But he quickly established that he was different. He was _not_ Izaya. _No one_ could compare with precious brother and people soon found out how different the two siblings were.

While one was cool, composed yet dangerous, the other was unfriendly, harsh and just as bit as perilous as his brother. All in all, they were a terrifying duo, one people could not help but be intrigued by. However, they soon found out that the elder of the two enjoyed attention but the latter was a complete loner.

Hence they started to disperse at the sight of the raven in the usual uniform since Izaya always wore the gakuran style uniform to make himself stand out. But it did not stop the students from spreading all sorts of horrible rumors of how Roppi was psychotic and had a mental illness. Nevertheless, he never let any of those words hurt him.

He didn't care what other people thought about him, he only cared about how his brother felt about him. His brother was, after all, the only person he cared about. If all the humans in this world were dangling from a cliff and shouting for his help, he'd probably smirk, walk away and let them fall to their deaths. That's how much he _really _cared about humanity.

Roppi's eyes narrowed as the blonde continued to wrap a few white bandages around his wrist. The raven had to admit that he was confused. Why was this human, who had just seen how bad his outbursts were, helping him with an injury? Weren't all humans supposed to be selfish, cocky regardless of whom they were dealing with?

As Roppi carefully observed the blonde, he couldn't help but be slightly disgusted at how similar he looked to Heiwajima Shizuo. It felt like it was Shizuo helping him out and treating him so compassionately. The mere thought made him want to throw up. But those eyes, those eyes full of warmth looked at him with such kindness that he it made a shiver run down his spine. No one had ever looked at him like that, not even his brother. Those eyes showed admiration, and Roppi was dumbstruck at why someone would _want_ to admire him…He didn't really have the qualities of a role model student or someone with a good personality in general.

Maybe this blonde was mistaking him for his brother?

"I'm Roppi. Hachimenroppi." Those claret eyes looked up and Roppi searched eagerly for any sign of panic, but to his surprise, the blonde gave him a small, nervous smile. And to think the brunette expected the other teen to dart towards the door in fright.

"It's…nice to meet you...Roppi-san," His voice was like wind chimes…Gentle and pleasing to the ears. Roppi's eyebrow twitched slightly when he noticed that his heart racing. Wasn't this human supposed to be running away by now? And why was his heart racing? "There, it's done."

Tsuki moved away, a silly smile plastered on his face. He didn't really expect to get a name…

Roppi looked at the treated hand and sure enough it was nicely bandaged although the wound still stung a bit.

"Thanks." He murmured quietly, trying to avoid the blonde's intense gaze by looking outside the window once again. There were students hovering around busily, some carrying their bento while others just chatting. Izaya would probably be at the cafeteria with Shinra, a weird glasses-wearing boy who talked all day long about his 'beloved'.

Tsuki, on the other hand scratched the back of his neck, not really sure how to put up a conversation. He was more of a listener than a talker…

He stared at the raven, who was comfortably seated on a desk, his eyes looking out the window and his pale face completely expressionless. He wore the same school uniform. However, the blue long sleeved blazer slid down to his shoulders and gathered about his elbows, exposing his lean shoulders covered by a thin white shirt which hugged his body like a second skin. Tsuki gulped and darted his eyes from the teen in front of him.

An awkward silence took over them. Roppi watched the blonde from the corner of his eyes, wondering what the other was thinking. Usually he could tell what other people were contemplating over by simply looking at their facial expressions. That's why he could immediately tell if anyone was faking a smile or being a hypocrite. This blonde, however, was full of so many conflicted emotions, that the raven had a hard time figuring out what the other was thinking.

Roppi's ears perked up when he blonde called his name softly. "Umm…R-Roppi-san? W-would you…erm…l-like t-to…" Roppi felt a small smile creep onto his face as the blonde fumbled with his words, his face bright red, just like before.

"Yes?" Roppi inquired, silently urging him on. He had to admit, he liked teasing this blonde a bit. He seemed like a teenager about to confess to the first love of his life.

Tsuki on the other hand was losing his composure fast. He had intended to ask whether the elder teen would like to hang out with him sometime but his inspiration was slowly dying down when he saw the raven smile. Admittedly, that look was making him _a lot_ more nervous and he was finding it difficult to ask something so simple which other people could say without a second thought.

"Erm…y-you…know…" The blonde was mentally rebuking at himself for being such a coward. His mind was completely blank as if he'd forgotten what he was going to say; hence here he was, making a fool of himself.

Roppi cocked his head, curious to what the blonde had to say.

"Ha-hang out some-sometime?" Tsuki fidgeted fretfully, slightly hurt by the fact that the raven seemed almost aghast by his question. He didn't say anything wrong did he? A few moments passed and receiving no reply merely made the blonde more anxious and he suddenly had the urge to come up with excuses. "Umm…I don't mean it like that….I mean just as friends…haha…b-but if you don't want to….t-that's completely f-fine…I-I mean you…m-must have a-lot to do in y-your free t-time…haha…A-ah, just f-forget it…I was just…erm…I-I think I h-heard s-someone call me!"

With that, the blonde dashed out of the class, leaving the raven completely confounded with his lips parted which had wanted to answer in the affirmative…

Roppi blinked. And then blinked again, and then let out the chuckle he'd been holding in since the blonde had started talking. He recalled how troubled the other had seemed and laughed harder until his voice boomed throughout the class.

Still clutching his stomach, Roppi wiped the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes, a childish smile plastered on his face as he tried to catch his breath. It'd been so long since he had laughed like this. He couldn't even remember the last time he laughed so openly, so freely.

He summoned the blonde's face on his mind once more and another round of giggles escaped from his mouth.

As the amusement died down, Roppi inhaled deeply, feeling his body tingle all over from an odd feeling of warmth. He was still grinning as he looked at his bandaged hand.

He had to admit, he wouldn't mind getting to know that blonde a bit better. The blonde who looked so similar to the man he hated, but was amusing enough to make Roppi laugh out loud.

With a content smile, Roppi hopped off the desk and walked towards the door.

Indeed, he wouldn't mind 'hanging out' with that Tsukishima.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's ramble:** Hello, my dear sweet peoples!~ How has life been?

Okay, enough of the small talk, I apologize for my uncalled for absence from writing, but I guess, it's all the school's fault. Yes, my classes have once more started (woe is me), and studies have been getting on my nerves. Stupid Physics teacher just keeps going on and on and on about how electricity is made! ;A;….Trust me it's _torture_…

For anyone who's confused, the _'italic'_ paragraphs are memories or thoughts or just emphasis on some words. I'm sure you guys will be able to tell them apart though.

Oh, and there were some fluffy TsukiRoppi interactions this early because the next lot of chapters is _filled_ with Shizaya complications~ Yes, I'm so happy I get to make this story such a complex one~ You readers will have to choose a side soon enough! So be prepared~ XD

Anyhoo, I would really like to thank all of you for the wonderful response. Honestly, I was expecting more of 'You're so sick, you like incest!' responses but you guys surprised me! ^.^

You have no idea how happy your reviews make me! I love you all!~~ *Hugz*

On wards to the replies!~

_1827yaoigirl22: Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_Bibliophile: Updated!~ I hope this chapter was worth the read! XD_

_Prustrian Informant: Lolz, it's okay, though I myself prefer to review as an anon. I don't know, it's just easier for me. Anyhoo, I'm glad you liked the story!~ And I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thank you for the review, hun~_

_Kamihanazono: Yay! A RoppiXTsuki lover!~ Honestly, this is my favorite pairing, only second to the original Shizaya. Roppi's personality is so intriguing and I have a blast writing him down. I hope you liked the soft-side I tried to put to Roppi's personality!~_

_Teh Penguin: Thank you for the encouragement! And after all that response, I'm definitely not dropping this~ XD_

_Blackwingsgreeneyes: I'm glad you liked. And yeah, I sorta feel sorry for Roppi too, but he's still not in love with Tsuki yet. There's gonna be a lot of heart breaks in this story, I can tell you that…XD_

_Akai Mu Tsuki: Lolz, Tsuki's hilarious without even trying. Poor guy…;_; But then again, his innocence is the cutest part of his character!~ I hope you liked this chappie!~ XD_

_Oriharas: Lolz, I enjoyed your review the most! ^.^ It took me a lot of thinking to set up a story line like this but I'll have to warn you there's going to be both Shizaya and RoppiXIzaya in the near future. I don't know why but I love Izayacest ( IzayaXhis counterparts), it's so intriguing to write. And I especially love Izaya as uke! XD Thank you for the review, I hope you like this chapter!~_

_Anon-chan: Hunny!~ I expected you to be scared of Roppi since it was your ideas that inspired me to make him a completely obsessed with Izaya! XD_

_Midnight Reader: Thank you for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!~ XD_

_Erihan: Updated!~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~_

On an ending note guys, if you like a chapter, you should really take out a few minutes to review, ya know? It really pumps an author up! So leave reviews, kay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Story:**When Affection Calls

**Author:**animeg

**Pairing(s):**ShizuoXIzaya, RoppiXTsuki, RoppiXIzaya

**Rating:**M for language and smut in later chapters

**Disclaimer**: I only own Durarara in my dreams. In reality, it belongs to Narita-sensei.

_**WARNING: This story contains unrequited incestuous feelings! i.e. brotherXbrother, glimpses of child abuse and hard core yaoi. If any of this content offends you, I suggest you leave right now! For the rest, feel free to continue.**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_The light of the moon that peeked through the window pane was the only thing that illuminated the small, messy room. It was a cold August night, one which families often spent cuddling together in front of the warm fire-place, sharing stories and exchanging laughs as the rain pelted against the window pane._

_However for two young boys, such a casual family scenario was impossible to accomplish, so they did the next best thing; they huddled together on their bed, covered by warm blankets all the while listening to the rain as it poured mercilessly outside on the streets, soaking anything and everything in its wake._

_The room was dark and silent, with broken shards of glass scattered on the floor, the remnants of what used to be an expensive vase. _

_The younger of the two rested his head on the elder one's shoulder, his face still cold and blank, his body tangled with his brother's as they attempted to share each others warmth. _

_The older raven's face was emotionless, completely impassive as he held onto his sibling tightly running his fingers through other's ebony tresses, knowing perfectly well that it calmed his counterpart down. The look on his face was too mature for an eleven-year old and anyone could see the fear and anxiety behind those crimson eyes. It would take years to perfectly hide his feelings in a way that no one would be the wiser._

_Roppi sighed as he leaned further onto his brother, content by the slender arms that slid around him protectively. His head ached and his whole body was sore from being awake excessively. The wound on his wrist had re-opened a while ago, the bleeding had started once again and the older raven had taken charge and done his best to stop the liquid from flowing out of his brother's system. But he could only do so much, since having little knowledge of the first aid kit made him inefficient to treat his brother._

_But they couldn't ask for their parent's help. They couldn't… _

_A loud racket from the other side of the bedroom door indicated why. A woman screamed, screeched in rage at another man who seemed just as angry. There was more thrashing, the sound of glass breaking and everything went quite for a moment before the heated argument started again. _

_The younger sibling felt his counterpart shiver slightly as the voices evaded through the silence in the room. He frowned, knowing that the other was obviously affected by the shouting and the tone of their angry parents fighting. "Izaya?" He whispered quietly, cuddling into the other's warmth, trying to calm him down, trying to silently tell him that he wasn't alone in this mess. _

_His brother took a quick glace at him, a shaky smile marring his face as he tried to compose himself. "Shhh… go to sleep. Don't worry, they'll stop soon enough."_

_The fake demeanor did not fool the younger boy who finally sighed, snaking his own arms around his brother into a tight embrace. Roppi knew he wasn't good at dealing with people or at dealing with feelings, but his brother's pain irked him. He wanted the other to be happy and content and smile. But the latter never did. And the reason was those two people arguing outside their room. _

_Their parents were fighting again. It had become a daily routine ever since Roppi had become a part of the family. Obviously Izaya's mother had never expected her husband to walk in with a boy who he claimed was his son from another woman. _

_Her husband's tendency to cheat on her even when they were engaged shocked her and misunderstandings arose._

_Everyday, their father would come home drunk after work, their mother would accuse him of being unfaithful and the dispute would begin. And to think these two were supposed to be high school lovers._

"_She's gonna leave soon…" Izaya whispered to his brother quietly, still raking his fingers through the other's messy raven hair. _

"_How do you know?" _

"_I just do."_

_Roppi stayed quite, knowing his brother was right. His brother was always right when it came to predicting other people's actions. The younger raven sighed in relief as the voices finally died down, indicating that another argument had finally come to an end. For now at least._

_However Izaya was still rigid, his thin shoulders shaking as he sank his head into his younger brother's hair, trying to find comfort, trying to calm down his racing heart. He would never admit it, but he had always been afraid, afraid of the fact that his family was slowly drifting apart, and there was nothing he could do to stop it._

_Roppi's eyebrows furrowed. His brother's vulnerability was making something inside him crack, and it was without thinking through his actions that he decided to try out something he had learnt just recently. _

_All of a sudden Izaya yelped as he felt himself being tackled to the bed, the body that previously lay down beside him was now towering over him, pinning both his hands over his head with a surprisingly strong grip. He straddled the latter's hips, making sure to have a tight hold on both hands with only one of his own._

_Izaya gasped as a hand slipped under his shirt, hitching it up as long fingers gingerly traced his torso and slid back down to the column of his spine. The cold hand roamed over his tense body once more, the digits applying force to a pressure point in the area, making the crimson eyed raven arch and squirm from the from the sudden rush of pleasure that racked his brain._

"_W-what are you-?"_

"_Calm down. You're still tense."_

_The elder raven looked into his brother's eyes, so similar to his own, slightly shocked by his brother's antics but his thoughts were cut off as the other started to massage the area with surprisingly dexterous fingers. "Ahh…R-Roppi, don't…" Izaya suddenly jolted as his brother's hand worked itself on a particularly sensitive piece of flesh. He let out a trembling breath, his body relaxing as it reacted to his brother's touches._

_He could feel himself get hotter, his eyes going half-mast as his innocent body gave in to the pleasurable caresses that induced sensations that he had never felt before. He pinched his eyes shut, letting out a small puff of breath as his cheeks started to burn._

_Noticing the changes, Roppi reluctantly let go, slipping off the older youth's torso to tuck in beside him. He knew he had sinful feelings for his brother, ones Izaya would never accept. It hurt to know he'd never be more than a 'brother' in the other boy's eyes._

"_What the heck was that?" Izaya panted as he finally acknowledged reality, his spine still tingling from the afterglow of the delightful sensations that had racked his tiny form like a typhoon._

_Roppi stared at him, but decided not to answer and merely snuggled closer to him, knowing that his brother would not retaliate despite what he had done. He sighed as he sunk his head into his into the pillow below, satisfied by the fact that his brother had finally relaxed. Even though he reminded himself that all of humanity was nothing but trouble, he couldn't help but adore and love the small person curled up next to him._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_I love you, most of all…._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Roppi strolled through the corridors, mildly pleased by the fact that they were almost completely empty save for the occasional one or two students that would be accompanying a teacher or serving detention.

He was heading for the roof, his solace from the hustle and bustle of the youthful students. As he climbed the steps, he reached inside his pocket to grab the key he had gotten on special request, (or maybe the teachers were too scared to deny his request, either way, it worked out for him) flinching slightly as he accidentally used his bad hand, forgetting that he was hurt.

A split moment of thought and a small smile spread across his lips as he remembered the blonde from a while ago. Admittedly, coming across people like that was rare. Humans weren't usually that generous or kind. It was just a pity that they didn't get to know each other better. Maybe Roppi could have made his first friend in this school.

Oh well. Things like that happened all the time, no need to cry over it.

Just as he inserted the key in the lock, Roppi was surprised to find the lock already undone and the door tilted open, the rays of sunlight illuminating the floor beneath. His eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated on whether to just walk away or risk meeting another person who would try to make some awkward small talk with him.

Weighing his options, Roppi really didn't have much of a choice. This had been his solace for as long as he could remember; he had always enjoyed the desolation and serene environment. There was no other place in school that could be more tranquil. He'd just have to fight for it and scare away anyone who was trying to trespass on his property. Screw humans. They couldn't always have what they want.

It couldn't be a teacher, they were too busy drinking coffee in the teacher's lounge and no other student had a key…Damn, it must be some stupid gang of vandals, trying to create trouble again.

With a snarl, Roppi turned the knob abruptly ready to lash out at any poor human that had the guts to screw with him. However, on opening the door, his scowl immediately melted as he saw the person standing there.

There against the railing, stood a lone figure, his back facing Roppi as the older sibling observed the rest of the students walking around busily.

His heart skipped a beat, like it always did whenever he saw Izaya. But like always, he ignored it; and like always, a pang of hurt filled his heart on knowing he could never have the person he loved so desperately.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Roppi walked over to the other, settling down on the bench conveniently placed beside him. He opened the book he'd bought with him, ready to read on from where he left off before taking one last glance at the raven clad in red shirt covered by a black jacket. He wore long black pants, a chain stylishly hanging from the waist.

Roppi turned his attention to the words, silently pleased that his brother was spending time with him even when they were at school.

Usually the two brothers avoided each other at school, Roppi because he didn't like seeing his brother talking animatedly to other people and Izaya because he knew that his brother was overly possessive and didn't like him interacting with others.

Roppi glared at the words in front of him, slightly pissed off that he couldn't comprehend anything despite the fact he had his full attention on the book….Okay, so maybe he wasn't paying attention to the book at all, just waiting for his brother to say something. He knew quite well that it was difficult for Izaya to stay quite for long periods of time.

"So unfair," The older raven mumbled in a whiny voice, making a smile tug at Roppi's lips. He took a small glance at his brother, relieved to see that the older raven had finally turned away from his 'precious' humans. "You have such a spectacular view all to yourself. I'm totally envious," There was no malice in that voice, or on that face which had a pout plastered on it.

Roppi didn't reply. He wasn't sure how to carry on such a conversation. At times like these, it was best to let Izaya do all the talking.

Receiving no legitimate response, Izaya huffed and sat beside Roppi, not liking the fact that his brother was paying attention to a book and not him. Of course, his brother had a weird habit to completely ignore him in school, but Izaya didn't like it that he acted apathetic even when they were all alone.

He smirked when he thought of an idea.

Roppi suddenly stiffened when he felt something heavy on his thighs. Slowly tearing his gaze away from the book, he looked at the imposter only to find the other smirking while he cradled his head on Roppi's lap.

"What are you doing?" the younger raven scoffed, seemingly unfazed by the action despite the fact that his heart was racing like it was running a marathon.

"Trying to get your attention." The other mocked lightly, enjoying the fact that his brother was uncomfortable with this. No matter how hard Roppi tried to hide it, Izaya had known the teen long enough to see through all those fake, cold facades he put on. He could tell if something was wrong with the other, he could easily tell if his brother was angry or flustered or embarrassed. And in this case, he was definitely mortified.

Roppi put the book aside, giving in to his brother's antics as he raised hand and entangled it his sibling's hair, enjoying the silky texture of the soft strands. He ran his fingers lightly over Izaya's skull, lightly feeling for any bruises or wounds. Roppi knew his brother had the propensity to get injured in fights, especially with Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" The question snapped Roppi to reality.

"Doing what?" He inquired softly, brushing a few tresses away from his brother's forehead.

"Touching my hair all the time."

"You used to do it all the time to me when we were young."

Roppi smiled tenderly as his brother puffed his cheeks. He could be so childish at times.

"But I'm older. I can treat you like a child if I want to."

"Yes, yes you can," Roppi knew that his brother got slightly perplexed at times when he had to act submissive. Izaya loved to be in control, in control of everything. And Izaya also didn't like the fact that Roppi was a few inches taller then him, despite been the younger of the two siblings. It was unfair in the young informant's eyes.

Izaya's muscles relaxed under the soothing touch of his brother. He hated to admit it; he really cherished times like this when Roppi was being nice to him instead of acting cold and indifferent. It was at these rare moments that he just gave into his brother's silent demands, even if it meant that he was the one being dominated.

Roppi on the other hand enjoyed it when his brother was relying on him; trusting him. No one had ever really needed him before and no one had ever depended on him for comfort. Even if such a gesture meant nothing to Izaya, it held a deep meaning for Roppi, himself. It made him feel…accepted.

Silence took over the two brothers, but obviously the elder, more pretentious teen did not appreciate the sullen atmosphere, since, unlike his brother, such quietness always made Izaya edgy.

"I heard you lost it in class today," Roppi stopped to give his brother a cold glare for bringing it up but still continued to rake his fingers through the others locks despite being slightly displeased by the fact that Izaya always had to ruin a peaceful moment by bringing up something unnecessary.

"Those humans were being annoying," The younger raven grunted.

"They think you're crazy," Izaya's face crunched up in a bitter smile.

This person, who looked exactly like him, who was his own brother, had been abused behind his back and Izaya had heard the way the students talked about him so resentfully. He didn't like it one bit so he had gotten the students into detention by pulling a few strings.

Being the older of the two, Izaya felt the need to protect his younger brother, knowing that the other wouldn't do anything to defend himself against such accusations. It was an odd sense responsibility which pricked his mind.

Roppi smiled softly at the other, knowing that the older raven was perturbed by what he heard.

"And do you agree with them?" Izaya raised an eyebrow at the question. Of course his brother could act a teensy bit insane sometimes…but other than that he was just a little anti-social…Nothing wrong with that, right?

"Well, you do act psychotic at times, hurting yourself for no reason at all," Izaya indicated at the bandaged hand with a sigh. He hated it when things like that happened, when his sibling inflicted wounds upon himself without even noticing; however, Izaya could do nothing more than show his disapproval. He couldn't take Roppi's knife away; he knew it made his brother feel secure.

Roppi chuckled at the blunt and honest reply. Even though he was slightly hurt, it was good that Izaya never hid what he truly felt about him.

"But I don't mind," The older raven continued, raising his own hand to let his fingers entwine with Roppi's bandaged ones, tenderly rubbing the area where he thought the wound was located.

Roppi's lips quirked up at the gesture and he squeezed his brothers hand gently. He could actually feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach as his cheeks tinted a bit. Obviously he had to cover it up.

Izaya would be disgusted if he found out about how Roppi really felt about him. And the last thing Roppi wanted to do was to be separated from the person who had become the centre of his world.

Letting their hands part, Roppi gently swept his fingers lower, tracing Izaya's forehead before sliding his hand down the other's cheek. He carefully ran his thumb over the smooth skin, feeling how soft it felt under his own rough fingers.

Izaya closed his eyes, suddenly feeling drowsy. Roppi hands were like magic, and they made him feel so tranquil that he often fell asleep in situations like these. He shivered slightly when the fingers traveled down to his neck; the sensation of being touched in such a sensitive place making him feel vulnerable.

"What's this?" Izaya cracked an eyes open only to be met by sour stare. Those eyes, with the color of fire seemed as cold and unforgiving as ice.

His brother's fingers hand stopped caressing his skin, stopped at a place which stung when pressure was applied to it and Izaya had a feeling that his brother knew.

Roppi glared callously at the bruised that stained his brother's pale, flawless skin. There was a ring of black and blue around his brother's neck and it was easy to tell that the marks had been made by angry hands who had been trying to choke his elder sibling. His lips pursed in a frown and his eyebrow twitched as he felt that skin had swollen.

"Shizu-chan caught me this morning," Izaya whispered lightly. Playing with a monster had its disadvantages at times. He was never predictable and with the element of surprise, Shizuo had caught the brunette this morning. He had tried to choke him on school grounds and had it not been for Shinra, Izaya would have probably been on the hospital bed by now, or maybe even dead.

Shizuo had been exceptionally angry this morning over something Izaya hadn't even done. But the blonde was convinced that Izaya was behind everything bad that happened to him. Apparently, his parents had split up and Shizuo took out all his anger on the young raven.

Even though Izaya would never admit it, he had been emotionally hurt when Shizuo didn't take any pity on him. He was wheezing and coughing for breath as he weakly clawed at the strong hand that held him tightly in place, yet the taller blonde was still brutal.

Izaya didn't like the fact that his chest actually ached at the realization that he was despised so much. He didn't even understand what he'd done to make the blonde hate him. Even on their first meeting, the blonde had tried to kill him, despite the fact he barely even knew Izaya. Sure Izaya had sent gangs to hunt him down, but he'd never done anything that the blonde couldn't handle. And he would never interfere with someone's family, knowing how much it hurt since he'd gone through the whole ordeal himself when he was a child.

Roppi on the other hand was furious, so enraged that he just wanted to find that Heiwajima Shizuo and stab his guts out and let him bleed on the dirty floor.

Yet he knew that Izaya would get angry if he did something like that. Roppi knew that his brother had a kind of soft spot for that blonde, a weird fascination, an infatuation that didn't make any sense. But then again, most of the things Izaya did never made any logic. He just did it because he wanted to. He didn't need a reason to justify his actions.

"I hate him, you know," Izaya yawned after saying the words. "I hate him a lot."

"I've heard it before." Roppi mumbled unhappily, treading his fingers back into his brother's hair. He wanted to end this topic as soon as possible. They always argued when Heiwajima Shizuo was brought up in a conversation and he didn't like it when they fought. "Just go to sleep."

Izaya gave his brother a cheeky grin, silently thankful that his sibling wasn't pushing the topic any further. He knew he had conflicted emotions towards that particular blonde and he didn't want look into those feelings. He was afraid of what he might find.

"Yeah…" Those feverish crimson eyes closed and Roppi picked up his book again, one hand still entangled in that ebony mane.

A while passed and before he knew it Izaya's mind completely shut down, allowing himself to sink into the comforting darkness, into the void of his dreams, surrounded by the heat he knew would protect him from any harm.

Too distracted to understand any word, Roppi finally gave up on the book and put it beside him. His gaze landed on his brother's face, his heart fluttering slightly as he acknowledged that peaceful look. Izaya seemed serene, so calm and peaceful, completely contrary to his actual nature.

Roppi shifted uncomfortably, careful not to wake the other up, as he moved his brother's face away from his abdomen. He could feel his body getting hot as the other's warmth seeped through his pants, making the skin underneath it shiver involuntarily.

He remembered this morning, one like many others when he'd secretly stolen a kiss from his brother. His passion couldn't be fulfilled just from tiny kisses, he knew he wanted more. He wanted to feel his brother's skin against his; he wanted them to be closer, so close that they'd become one and the same person. So close that Izaya would only know him and love him with all his being.

Roppi wanted to be loved; he desperately wanted to be loved by the malicious person in his lap, he wanted to feel his warmth, he wanted to feel every curve and contour of his body. He wanted to hear his own name being whispered by that enchanting voice…He wanted…he so desperately wanted…to know that his feelings were returned…That all these emotions weren't all in vain, that all these years of building trust and relying on someone else wont come to an abrupt end and fall apart if he gave into his temptations.

And that was the only thing that held him back; the fear of being abandoned because of his sinful feelings.

He didn't want things to end with his brother, he'd rather die than let that happen. It'd been too long since he'd been relying on Izaya, for comfort, for affection, for love, love he wasn't given when he was a child.

That was why he had clutched onto his brother like a child, a child wanting attention, a child wanting warmth and kindness. Yet, as he had started growing up, he soon realized that his affection for his brother ran deeper than what other siblings shared.

He was repulsed by himself for feeling that way towards his own flesh and blood and had denied it at first, thinking that the feelings would go away with age; thinking it was all just a phase. But they didn't, instead they got stronger and stronger, until he started to jolt at every touch, blush at every whisper and take every opportunity to slip into his brother's room at night and loose himself in the other's inviting heat, in his warm embrace.

It was an obsession, a deep obsession that sent fire spurting through his veins…And most of all…It made the pain go away. It made those painful memories go away, it made the pain of his existence go away. That's why, he would continue loving his brother in secret, because he couldn't afford to away from this warmth, the affection that gave him a reason to live.

Roppi knew he was being a sore loser. Trying to hold onto to something that refused to be his, yet, if being greedy was the only way he'd stay by this person, he'd be the greediest person in the world.

"How can I make you love me?" His words came out as a silent whisper, so low that they got blown away with the wind.

The raven on his lap slept peacefully, unaware of his brother's inner turmoil, unaware of his brother's feelings as his chest heaved up and down in a rhythm, showing that he was in a deep state of unconsciousness.

It was out of desperation that Roppi bent down and covered his lips with Izaya's. The kiss was gentle and soft, like many of those he'd stolen on various nights when his brother was asleep. He sighed quietly as he felt the soft texture of his counterpart's lips, his cheeks turning into a hue of pink as he closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of being so close to the person he loved.

He let out all his frustration in that kiss, he poured out all the feelings he couldn't say to his brother, all those sentiments which troubled him every time the other was so close to him. The anger and the anxiety, the fear of being rejected, the pain of his past, all of them dissipated as he let his heart fly and gave into the weakness that was the teen on his lap.

He pulled away for a breath and kissed the other again, a little harder this time; coaxing the other's mouth open and he shivered when he felt the other shift and murmur something into his mouth.

Despite losing himself in the feeling, he kept his senses on high alert, his body aware of each movement, of each breath and pulse of the other. And it was this vigilance which caused him to jerk away when he heard something splash onto the floor not too far away from where they both were.

However, they were on the roof…No one should've been here at this time or hour...Unless…

His heart was racing against his chest as he looked up with deadly slowness, his mind refusing to believe that someone had actually seen him.

A small carton was sprawled on the floor near the door and milk poured out of it, but that wasn't what made Roppi fearful, instead it was the tall blonde with intense mocha irises staring at him with his mouth parted, and his eyes wide in utter shock and disbelief…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Authors ****ramble:** Been a while since I updated this fic, but I was really busy. At the moment, my exams are 2 weeks away, and I have been writing two one-shots, the next chapter of 'Dreaming of You', the next chapter of 'Deep Bloody Night' and an another chaptered fic (which I hope to post soon) all at once…Clearly, I have bitten of more than I can chew…;_;

But this fic doesn't really get many readers as my other stories and I thought that the readers would want to see the others updated before this one, but I was going over the last chapter and I decided that I really wanted this one to continue, regardless whether people like it or not.

Anyhow, this is going to get complicated from the next chapter, especially because Shizuo can be very jealous when other people try to fuck with his flea. XD Actually, I've already written it down, just need to edit it! XD

This is one of my own writings that I actually like, and I appreciate everyone who actually likes it!~ ^.^ Thank you everyone!~

Replies to all those wonderful reviewers whom I have kept waiting for so long~ orz

_xxForeverEcstacyxx: Sorry for the long wait…D: Haha, I'm glad you liked Roppi here; I'm definitely going to make him as psychotic as possible. It's actually pretty fun to write him; you know when I feel down with my life, all I want to do is get on the computer and write down more Roppi~ Thank you for the review, dear~_

_Konobeat: *hugzzz* Thank you for all the reviews on all my stories (I'll definitely reply to each one of them as I post up chapters). I'm sorry I haven't replied to you via PM, but it's a sort of rule I follow to reply to all my readers in my author's note. I feel it's a lot easier to reply to everyone this way and no one gets left out. Truthfully, this story was inspired by your 'Cracks in the Wall', since I started to like Izayacest after reading that~ XD And my favorite alternate ego is Roppi so I wanted to conjure them all up in one story~ I'm glad you liked my writing enough to keep track of my other stories as well…It makes me happy to be acknowledged by such an accomplished writer like yourself!~*blush* _

_Kamihanazono: D'awww I'm glad you like this fic so much! :D But after this chapter there's going to be A LOT of angst, especially Shizaya angst. At the moment, Roppi doesn't love Tsuki, he loves Izaya, so it'll be quite a challenge for me to make his love interest change (which I can't guarantee will actually happen), since it's not so easy to fall out of love. XD Thankies for the review, hun~_

_Oriharas: Gahhh~ You're so like me. I LOVE UKE!IZAYA! XD He's just so irresistible~ The flashbacks are my attempt at trying to make you guys sort of understand the relationship that different characters share. Most of these flashbacks will be based on Roppi and Izaya though since I didn't go into the background of their relationship. Anyhoo, thank you for the review and I hope you like this update~_

_Ileana425: Yeah, I enjoy boyXboy incest, especially twincest…XD I'm glad you liked the story!~ XD_

_The Penguin: Yup, not dropping this! XD I hope you liked this chapter~_

_Midnight Reader: Ah, the only anonymous reader that leaves long reviews….I really enjoy reading long reviews…XD LOL, Izaya is a bit of an insane person, isn't he? But I still admire his insanity, it's actually appealing in a way…XD I actually plan to make Roppi a little psychotic in the next chapters and I wonder what you'll make of that…O.o…Than you for the review, luv~_

_Blackwingsgreeneyes: Sorry for the late update! Orz...This story is gonna be a mixture of fluff and angst!~ XD Coz, I love both of them~ Thank you for the review, dear~_

_Eternal-anime: No Roppi or Tsuki aren't OC. They're actually alternate versions of Izaya and Shizuo like Tsugaru and Psyche. Roppi is portrayed as kuudere who hates humans, while Tsuki as hatere, who's shy and clumsy. For further info, check out RukawaGf's account. ^.^_

_Remi: Thank you~ writing Roppi is really fun. Yup, Izaya's a good older brother here, and Mairu and Kururi aren't here. I'll wonder if I can add them in the plot later on, but I probably won't. ): _

_MrsElric1523: I am glad you liked the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well~ :D_

_IisHari-chan: Yeah, not many people like the incest idea, but I wrote this fic for the few people who do. People like us also need to get our kinks fulfilled~ XD_

_AlicesMadHatter27: Updated!~ I hope this chapter was worth the read._

_Anon-chan: Ah, my dear, where should I start? I always love your attempts at humor (which are actually surprisingly funny). Yes, this will be a BIG MINDFUCKFEST in the future, but you already know that coz you made me spill the beans in school…D: Either way, your review made me laugh my ass off, not that that is a big thing since you do it everyday at school, even when there is no punch line to laugh at…XD And what the heck d'ya mean, Physics ain't THAT bad? I lost a good few brain cells trying to study it today! D:_

Sorry if I left anyone out…orz…Anyhow, PLEASE REVIEW! Because its reviews that convince me that my stories are worth continuing!


End file.
